


I Don't Want Your Love (But I Need It So Bad)

by raychael_AH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Depression, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raychael_AH/pseuds/raychael_AH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had just been dumped by the love of his life, the woman he was dead set on marrying.<br/>Gavin was just a man looking to get his mind off things in a new country.<br/>They both weren't looking for anything that night.<br/>But they found something in each other, that the universe won't let them forget about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bucket Full Of Regret, A Pocket Full Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nicedynamavin for helping me with some things in this and really help give me the motivation to write this again!!  
> Okay the title and description will probably change but I'm so happy I finished this so I wanted to post this TONIGHT.  
> As for the tags the only ones you have to worry about for this chapter are the depression, explicit language (Because what more do you expect from Michael Jones?) and drinking ones!! I'll also will probably add MORE tags as time goes on but this is the first fic I've posted here and the first chapter of many! I don't know how long it will be yet but for right now, HERE YOU GO ENJOY!!

Michael leaned against the side of a brick wall, not caring what it lead to. He just knew it was dark, and hardly anyone was walking on this side of the street. He allowed himself to slide down as his chest heaved and tears stung his eyes. The effects of running hit him hard as well as emotions. "Fucking _bitch_!" He whispered to himself, furiously wiping tears away as if they were acid. 

_Stop acting weak Michael, she'd never marry a mess like you. Get. Over. It._ His conscience warned. And it was right. But that didn't make it hurt any worse. It hurt like a bitch, per usual. What breakup doesn't? He needed something, or someone, to ease the pain. If just for a little while. He'd be fine in the morning, right? He stood up, just in time to see two guys stagger past the alley he was in. They looked hammered, and leaning on each other for balance wasn’t making them any more stable. Once them, and their giggling, had passed, Michael stepped out of the alley, looking to his left. A bar, a _gay_ bar. "Score!" Michael whispered. Maybe he'd meet the right person this time. Or his next mistake.

Music viciously assaulted his ears the second he walked in, the lyrics barely audible above all of the talking going on. The dance floor was packed, as well as all of the tables. The only thing that was left is the bar, of which didn’t have any available seats. Great. Michael sifted through all the people to get to the bar stood between two people (who hadn't been talking at all,) to try and order. Though, seeing _this_ crowd, it'll be a little while. 

"Need a seat, love?" Someone asked. Oh dear god. Michael looked to his right to see a man about his age with sandy blond hair. "Come on, no seat is opening up soon." He offered again, scooting over on the bar stool to leave space for him. 

"Really, dude?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's either that, one of us sitting on the other's lap, or no seat. Your pick." Michael groaned and sat down. "Good choice." The man responded with a smile. He took a sip of a pink drink that was only half full at this point, but it didn't seem like his first drink of the night. 

"So, mystery man, what's your name?" Michael asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the bar. "Gavin. What's yours?" Gavin answered. "Michael. Nice to meet ya. And, are you for real British, or is that a sham?" Michael questioned, which made Gavin laugh. "No, I'm British alright. 'm from Oxfordshire, actually." Gavin returned, leaning in close to Michael's ear so he was heard clearly. Though Michael took it a different way. Michael nodded as he saw the bartender coming their way. 

"Bring a friend over?" He asked, Gavin smiled. "Nah, just being courteous, what'd you want, love?" He asked Michael. He thought for a moment before answering. 

"Give me a shot." Michael told the man. "It's on me." Gavin told the bartender before he went to get the ingredients.

"What the fuck, Gav? I can pay for it." Michael scolded. But Gavin only laughed. "Already got a nickname for me, eh? You fall fast." Michael rolled his eyes. Of course he's a cocky fuck. 

"We just fucking met, dick wad. And besides, what makes you think I'd fall for you?" Michael spat out, obviously annoyed. The bartender then slid his drink in front of him. "I don't know, hell, I don't even know why I'm here." Gavin said, changing the subject. Michael looked over to see Gavin with his head in his hand, smiling but yet his eyes reflected pure sadness. The music switched to something more upbeat as Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin. He looked up at the redhead, surprised, but less upset. 

"Ya know, I might be a stranger but I am good at listening, if you want to talk that is." Michael said, closer to Gavin's ear. Gav lightly smiled before shaking his head. "Nah. Why tell sad stories when there's bevs around? Besides, why read the book if you already know the ending?" He responded, calling over the bartender. "Give me something strong." He requested, to which Michael shook his head. "I'm gonna have to drag your drunk ass home, aren't I?"

"Probably."

There was no way in hell that Michael wasn't going to have a hangover tomorrow. Or remember anything. Both of those things were perfectly okay with him in this moment though. It was 3 AM, Gavin and himself were on the dance floor jamming out to some song from a game that Michael might have recognized, but didn't care in this moment. They we're drunk off their asses and having a damn good time being together. And to be honest, Michael wouldn't mind more of this. He wouldn’t mind more of these nights. 

_He wouldn't mind more of Gavin_. 

"Come on, love! Your turn!" Gavin giggled out, holding a hand out to Michael. He took the British man's hand and laughed as he spun him in a circle and dipped him… 

And falling with him. 

Gavin laughed before meeting Michael's eyes, of whom was so lost in those green orbs he didn't even know where he was currently, and immediately was mesmerized. How can brown eyes be so pretty? _His_ eyes were never this gorgeous. Before Gavin could even move, Michael had pulled his head down and smashed their lips together. If Gavin were able to recall anything from that night, it was that kiss. That magical, amazing moment. The crowd busted in to whoops and hollers accompanied by claps as well. After a minute, (which seemed like hours to them,) they broke apart and lent a hand to help each other stand back up. The dance floor reverted to the normal chaos as the two made their way back over to the bar.

"That was a bloody good time." Gavin spoke, looking over to Michael, who was still lightly smiling to himself. Michael laughed. "Hell yeah it was." Gavin smiled before lightly shaking his drink up. 

"I have to get home soon." Gavin finally said, causing Michael to look over at him. He chuckled and scoffed. "Do you even know where home is, dude?" He asked. Gavin looked away before muttering out a "No." 

Michael sighed. "Goddammit. Fuck, okay get your shit together." He told the Brit. "What?" Gavin butchered with his accent. 

"Get your shit together, we're going home." Michael told him, standing up. Gavin laughed, which in reality sounded more like a bird squawking.

"Since when did you and I turn into a we?" He asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Gav." Michael stated.

\----------

The taxi ride home wasn't as filled with energy as they were 5 minutes ago. Gavin was falling asleep on Michael's shoulder, as Michael ran his fingers through his sandy locks. Though the earlier events in the night creeped into Michael's mind, they almost pulled him out to sea until Gavin stirred, wrapping his arms around Michael.

Michael smiled to himself. He could get used to these nights, without her, without anyone. Michael and Gavin VS. The World. It could work. "It's a work in progress, love." Gavin mumbled out, one eye blinking open. "Fuck, I said that out loud?" Michael asked. Gavin giggled as he nodded. He flopped into Michael's lap, looking up at the other. 

"Who was she?" Gavin questioned, raising an eyebrow. Michael scoffed. "No one you need to worry about. She was… She was a mistake." Michael said solemnly, looking out into the dark night. 

The tides threatened his mind again, and he looked among them in peace, in wonder.

"I need to know what my competition is though, love." Gavin said jokingly, winking up at Michael. But for the first time all night, Michael was showing his true emotions to Gavin. Gavin sat up at this, trying to be serious. "She might have been a mistake but you're not." He said, trying to reassure the man. 

Someone was finally pulling Michael back from the edge of the sand. Where the tide meets land. Where he disappeared so long ago. 

"What?" Michael asked. Gavin placed a hand on the others knee. "You're. Not. A. Mistake." Gavin repeated, slowly and calmly. 

Michael fell for it, for a moment. Into safety. A warmth the ocean couldn't provide him. But it wasn't safe. "Some would argue otherwise, Gavin." He hissed. 

The anger roped around his waist, threatening to drag him into the black waves while Gavin held tightly onto his hands.

Gavin cringed at the way he said his name. "Good thing I'm not some people then. I'm Gavin. And I think you're pretty top, Michael." He told him, slapping his leg twice. Michael smiled lightly at him. 

Gavin pulled him back to the shore, and untied that ugly red cord. 

Michael's smile grew larger as he leaned into Gavin's ear. "Thank you." He whispered. Before Gavin could ask "For what?" (and absolutely butcher the what in said sentence,) they had arrived at Michael's apartment.

\----------

It wouldn't take a genius to notice Michael hadn't been at his own apartment for a while. But, it would take someone actually paying attention to their surroundings. Michael had pressed his hand into Gavin's hand, and the rest of his body into Gavin's side as well. 

Gavin, trying to not attack the man beside him with his mouth, instead chose to follow him to wherever he was being led. Michael, on the other hand, only cared about going the fuck to sleep and snuggling the man next to him. Worries behind him, and the man who could save him beside him, he felt hopeful. Hopeful for the first time in a while. 

He smiled, and led Gavin into his bedroom, nearly knocking into the door frame in the process. Gavin almost laughed at him until Michael pulled the both of them onto the bed, fully clothed. Gavin DID giggle at this, and went to stand up, before Michael pulled him back down.

"I can't sleep in my clothes, love." Gavin told the man, holding his hand once again. Michael sighed, knowing he was right, but upset to have to let him go. He never wanted to let him go. 

Gavin smiled when his hand was released and they both stood up to undress. Shoes flew, shirts drifted along the air, and jeans fell, until they were just in their boxers. Gavin smirked as Michael flung himself onto the bed. "Didn't even buy me dinner first and we're already sleeping together? Naughty little Michael." Gavin spoke, making Michael giggle. He picked up a pillow and hit the Brit with it. 

"Shut up and snuggle me, asshole." Michael grumbled into his own pillow, keeping one eye open to watch as Gavin climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over them. Michael almost gravitated to Gavin's warmth, wrapping his arms and a leg around him almost protectively. Gavin smiled and buried his face into the man's neck, wrapping an arm around him and playing with some of the hairs at the nape of his neck. He liked this. But he couldn't have this. It would end badly, just like _he_ did. But for tonight, Gavin let himself free fall into a mess named Michael and forget about the pain. 

If just for a little while.

\----------

Michael woke up with a headache and a man in his bed. A man, of which, he seemed to be _very_ close too, judging by how he was nearly wrapped around him. The man also happened to be in just his boxers. He didn't dare open his eyes for 20 seconds, scared to see what asshole he dragged home from a bar this time. But then he did.

And it was the most handsome man he's ever seen.

He was asleep against Michael chest, his head at an awkward angle, but yet perfectly placed to where Michael could see him. His nose was bigger than average, but yet seemed to suit his face. His hair was a beautiful shade of brown and Michael almost ran his fingers through it before realizing it would wake him. And he didn't want that yet. He wanted this man to stay a mystery as long as possible, before he could wreck his life like all his other lovers did. For now, he wanted nothing more than to simply admire the man. 

But that dream was short lived. Gavin yawned into Michael's chest, wrapping his arm tighter around the man. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with a man staring down at him. 

"'Ello love." He croaked, his voice weak from grogginess. "Hi." Michael nearly whispered to the man. They stayed quiet, tranquil in each other's warmth for a minute. Then Gavin jumped up. "Bollocks, what time is it?!" He shouted, quickly turning around in the covers, and out of Michael's grip. 

Gavin frantically felt around for his phone on the nightstand, and nearly knocked his phone off the nightstand trying to grab it. He pressed the circle button on the bottom on his phone to reveal the time. 

_10:30 AM_. He was late.

Gavin abruptly sat up as Michael looked at him, worried. "I'm late for work, my first day too!" Gavin spoke, placing a hand on Michael's. 

_Oh, so this is how close you got to him, Jones. Great._

"What time is it?" Michael asked, poking his thumb out from under Gavin's hand to lightly rub his hand in an attempt to calm him. Gavin only sighed. "10:30 AM. Probably 10:32 by now." Gavin told him. "Fuck! I'm fucking late too, where do you work? I'll drop you off." Michael questioned the man, jumping out of bed and rummaging through his drawers for clothes. 

"Uh, Rooster Teeth? I don't know if you'd kno-" _"What did you just say?"_ Michael interrupted, wide eyed and shocked. He couldn't work there. He just couldn't. 

"Rooster Teeth, well, Achievement Hunter more specifically. Why?" Gavin responded, hopping out of the bed and walking over to the man. Michael sighed. "Because I fucking work there too."


	2. Sometimes you wish to forget, other times it's accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had just been dumped by the love of his life, the woman he was dead set on marrying.  
> Gavin was just a man looking to get his mind off things in a new country.  
> They both weren't looking for anything that night.  
> But they found something in each other, that the universe won't let them forget about.

"Well. This is a problem." Gavin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Michael whipped his head around to look at the man. "Yeah, no shit it's a problem! Goddamn Sherlock fucking Holmes over here." He yelled. Why the fuck didn't Geoff tell him about this new guy. He could be totally out of this mess, but no. He _had_ to pick up a guy who coincidentally works at Rooster Teeth. 

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

"So, what do we do from here?" Gavin asked the man, leaning back on the bed behind him. 

Michael sighed as he rummaged through the drawers. 

"I guess we go to work then." He said, pulling out two shirts at random. One being his own Rage Quit shirt and the other being a plain white t shirt that was a little big on him. 

"Here." He said as he threw the shirt backwards at the man. 

Gavin looked at Michael, puzzled. 

"Clean shirt, dipshit. Go get changed." Michael told him, leaving the room and walking towards the bathroom.

Saying Michael looked like shit was an understatement. 

While he luckily, didn't have any new marks on his body, he unfortunately had something on his mind. Something he couldn't quite grasp. 

The best way he could describe it is when you are thinking of a song, but can only remember the tune. 

_Something_ about last night helped him fight his depressing thoughts after what that bitch did. 

Something helped a lot. 

But what it was escaped him. 

Probably that he fucking slept with that guy, or so it seemed. Wouldn't surprise Michael at this point. 

With a sigh, Michael threw on his shirt, adjusting it once it was over his head, and pulled on his usual baggy jeans. He slipped on (well, he tugged on,) his converse and ran a hand through his messy curls in an attempt to make them look a little better. 

It didn't help.

 

Michael then made a B-Line for the kitchen to make coffee so he could properly deal with this shit, while Gavin got dressed in the other room. 

You see, Gavin usually never picked up a guy from a bar. Flirted with some? Sure, who hasn't? 

But going as far as going back to their place was a territory Gavin had never stepped foot in. 

He never had to. 

Not with _him_ around… 

He made a final check in the mirror before leaving the room, adjusting his sandy blonde hair and tugging the shirt down a bit, and then he left.

 

"What are you making?" Gavin asked, taking a seat at the bar. 

Michael rolled his eyes before looking back at the man. 

"A fucking gourmet breakfast," he said in a monotone voice. 

"No, I'm making coffee and toast, dipshit." He agitatedly remarked, and Gavin's smile drooped a bit. 

Gavin wanted to be friends with him, he really did. 

He wasn't going to stop making an effort at the very least. 

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked, propping a hand up to rest his chin on. 

Michael's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

_Tell the truth, or lie? Tell the truth, or lie?_

He asked himself repeatedly before the toaster interrupted the silence that his mind filled. 

"Not much, no." Michael told him, conveniently leaving out the bit he thought of this morning. The bit he feels this man had something to do with. 

Gavin only sighed internally. 

"Well then… Since you don't remember, I'm Gavin Free and the furthest we went last night was kissing and cuddling in terms of intimacy, if you wanted to know." Gavin informed the man. 

Michael nodded as he took out two cups out of his cupboard. He really needed new cups. 

"My name is Michael, Michael Jones. But you might know that already." Michael responded, pouring out most of the coffee pot into the two cups. 

Gavin chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck again. "Yeah, I know you. Great stuff with the Rage Quit's. Always top to watch." He complimented.

"What the hell does 'top' mean?" Michael asked, handing Gavin a cup of coffee to partner his own.

He liked the sound of Gavin and Partner in the same sentence.

 _Stop,_ he warned his mind.

Gavin laughed at the question, as if the answer were tattooed on his forehead, and took the steaming cup from Michael's warm hands.

"Don't you lot know what top means?" Gavin questioned, but sighed as he continued on to explain, "Top essentially means excellent." 

_This fucker makes no sense,_ Michael thought to himself, _how the hell could he even still seem attractive._

Wait.

_What._

 

Michael pushed the thought away as his phone vibrated in his back pocket with urgency.

Gavin sent him a questioning look while he fished it out of his pocket, and with one glance he knew he was in trouble.

'Geoff is calling,' the screen read.

Shit.

"Hello." Michael answered, keeping his voice normal.

Gavin could hear yelling from where he was sitting.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?? YOU'RE LATE ASSHOLE!" Geoff shouted, Michael held the phone away from his ear. It was far too early in the morning to deal with this.

"I'm at home." He spoke, nonchalant about it. Usually people would be super nice to Geoff in this situation, but, Michael has never been one to take the usual route.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT HOME?! GET YOUR ASS TO THE OFFICE _NOW_!" Geoff shouted.

Michael figured he had either a bad night last night, or a bad morning.

He was betting on both.

"Give me 15 minutes okay? We'll be there." Michael responded, clicking the end call button.

"…We?"

\----

The ride to work was quiet, a comfortable quiet.

Well… at least to Gavin it was comfortable…

Michael on the other hand, was freaking out internally.

Lindsay was bound to be pissed or upset or **_there_**. Why the hell did he date her if she worked there? Why was this ever a good idea? Just why?

_And why the hell was he falling for the dork next to him?_

Gavin only sneaked glances at the man next to him, as he seemed deep in thought himself. 

Gavin had put in his earbuds, playing some Panic At The Disco that he's sure his brother got him into years back, building a playlist on his phones gradually. He almost missed England.

Almost.

Too bad the most beautiful galaxy was here.

Wait. What?

His thoughts were trampled by the guitar intro to Green Gentleman, left to be dealt with later.

Quite like he had left Geoff Ramsey, the man he was supposed to live with while in Austin.

Who was currently standing outside the Rooster Teeth office, nursing a coffee while looking at his phone. (And was it just him or did Geoff look like he hadn't slept in 2 days?) 

"Shit." Gavin whispered, breaking the near silence, (what? Gavin listened to music loud. Who doesn't?,) with his comment.

Said comment earned a look from Michael. A very confused and questioning look.

Gavin looked over to catch Michael's expression, and sighed. 

"Yesterday I wasn't supposed to go out to that bar, I was supposed to stay with Geoff at his house since it was my first day in America." Gavin started to explain. "When I went out, I forgot to give Geoff my number so I guess he's mad at me for that… Whoops?"

How idiotic is this guy, really?

Michel sighed, rolling his eyes at the man's actions.

"Good for you, Geoff is usually pretty forgiving. Bad thing for you, he'll know you slept with a co-worker."

"We just slept in the same bloody bed, Michael."

Ok, _fuck_ the way Gavin says his name.

"Yes, but you're still wearing my clothes, getting out of my car, and you woke up at my place. I don't think they'll exactly believe that we didn't sleep together." Michael explained to Gavin, hand moving around to enunciate his words.

"But w-"

"I _know_ we didn't, Gavin, I'm just saying what they'll believe."

At this point, they we're parked outside of the Rooster Teeth office, fear rushing through both of them.

Michael took the first move to get out of the car, and with a worried expression, Gavin followed quickly after.

"There you are, fucker!" Geoff exclaimed at the sight of Michael, and reached out for a hug.

Michael took the hug with a smile and Gavin stood to reside at Michael's side.

"Oh, you found my Brit, did you?" Geoff asked Michael after glancing at Gavin.

 _Well, fuck._ Gavin thought to himself.

This could either go really good or really b-

"Why the fuck didn't you call me, asshole?!"

Bad.

"Uhh," Gavin stammered, trying to find an excuse suitable to his dilemma in the sky. 

Geoff snapped his fingers in front of Gavin's eyes.

"I was worried sick! I thought you'd been drugged and kidnapped from wherever the hell you went!" Geoff yelled as Gavin flinched backwards with every word.

"'m sorry Geoff," He near whispered. _He_ always yelled like this, Gavin learned the hard way to just submit to whatever punishment was given.

Michael noticed Gavin's behavior. It worried him to be honest. 

_You're fucked, Jones._

For once he agreed with his mind, but that was beside the point at the moment. Because the more Geoff yelled, the more Gavin hung his head in shame, as if he was… _used_ to being yelled at.

"Hey. Stop yelling at him," Michael interjected, causing Geoff to look up. He snapped out of his worried father state.

Gavin, meanwhile, looked on at Michael, amazed he stood up for him. (Later Gavin would know if he had just been a bit of an ass or a goofball in response to this yelling, Geoff would've stopped sooner. But for now…) 

"Hey I'm sorry, Gavin. It was a long night." Geoff sighed, guilt now weighing on him.

\---

 _'Fuck.'_ Was all Michael could think when he saw Lindsay, her vibrant red hair put up into a lazy bun.

He was _really_ fucked. Especially since she seemed sad today.

And Michael knew how fast sad could turn into pure anger. He _was_ with her for a good while you know.

"Our office is right here," Geoff announced, snapping Michael out of his thoughts and bringing wonder into Gavin's eyes.

"Aw man, this is where I'll be working?" Gavin asked. He knew a lot about the inside of the office but where it was inside the building was what he was hazy on. He was more than delighted to start working, leaving the previous instance behind him. 

Michael admired his heir of curiosity. Though it only served to make him more curious about the boy. Like, for one, why was he so… submissive… earlier?

Geoff nodded in response to Gavin's question and tried to grab the handle, but Gavin was already inside before he could make a move.

"Energetic, isn't he?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Michael said with a chuckle.

Geoff looked at him with a condescending smirk, not that Michael noticed.

Inside, Gavin had already taken a seat at Michael's desk, looking at his assorted collection of things that all generally revolved around him in some fashion. Michael snickered at the sight.

"Close, but no cigar."

"Cigars? Michael do you _smoke_?"

Michael sighed. "No it's a fucking expression, dumb ass! I was trying to say you're close to your desk, but not on the mark. I think Geoff cleared out the desk next to mine for you, right Geoff?" Michael questioned.

Geoff looked up from his phone, where he had been texting Griffon, (they always had short little chats during work to entertain themselves,) to respond. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah I did."

Gavin pushed Michael's chair back at that and hopped over to his own desk. God, he never thought he'd do this. Get a job at Rooster Teeth. But here he is, sitting at his very own desk. Amazing how far hard work can get you.

Michael smiled lightly at the brit. He looked so happy and in his element…. It was cute to say the least. 

_Shit_ he's got to stop thinking like this.

He can't get intimate with another co-worker. Nope. Not again.

"Michael. Hallway. Now." 

_Well, speak of the devil._

Michael slowly walked out of the room to which Gavin glanced at in wonder of what he was doing but soon was distracted by Geoff again.

Closing the door lightly, Michael made eye contact with his ex (was she his ex?) girlfriend.

"What did you want t-"

"You're so incredibly ignorant, Jones. I tried to just let you go softly but nope. No, you being Michael Rage Quit Jones had to explode about it. I knew you'd be upset, I even spoke to Barbara about this for several months but I didn't anticipate last night. I just. I don't get you Michael. I guess I never did." Lindsay spoke, tears welling in her eyes which she furiously wiped away.

"Linds, of course I was mad. I fucking love you and you thought you could let me down easily? What the hell?! I don't think you understand exactly what you did to me. But. It's fine. Go be happy. I'll be happy for you, root you on. Oh and don't worry about me, I'll find someone." Michael remarked, still extremely bitter about it all.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him.

"As if you need fucking time." She muttered and walked away before Michael could further question it.

Damn, that went well.

The door opened yet again but this time, by Geoff. 

Michael looked at Geoff in inquiry, to which Geoff only shook his head. "Gavin is still busy with his desk." He answered, leaning against the door.

"So. You want to tell me what happened last night?"

Michael rolled his eyes. It's apparently not enough that Lindsay just yelled at him, is it?

 _(Take a dip in the ocean.)_ his mind whispered. 

"Not necessarily, no." Michael responded, pushing down his thoughts.

_Who rescued him last night? From the sea that threatened his life?_

Geoff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well if something serious happened I need to know, Michael. You know, you guys aren't just my employee's. You're practically family too, so you can tell me anything." He spoke, calmly as he did so.

"Geoff, I just. I don't want to talk about it ok." Michael said, impatiently almost. 

Geoff held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Just let me know, ok? I worry." 

Michael only nodded before walking off.

He was starting to wonder if the sea would ever leave him alone. If he could just walk away, past the tide, the shore, the sand. Just walk away and go to a nice warm house with someone he can love without regret or pain and maybe even marry them eventually. 

But for now, the sea is becoming his only friend, despite the faint whispering of familiar words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is _he_?? Will Michael remember what happened last night?? Who knows? I don't (yet.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, at first it was too many ways to go with it, then it was always being too tired to write, and then it was writers block so, yeah I'm really sorry. Also there might be more ships coming in the future but for now it's just Michael and Gavin so until then!!

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry some places were kind of bad?? I don't know if you can tell but there's a bit in there where it goes between normal time and Michael's depressing thoughts/visions. I hope that's portrayed well. This is the first time I've written in quite a while but I'm so happy to get started on this. Also, THAT ENDING AM I RIGHT?! Yeah I'm probably going to keep writing it right now oops. If I need to change anything, let me know? I don't know how to make it flow better for you guys yet but I'll try if need be!! Let me know what you thought about it in the comments below <3


End file.
